


Can I?

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur finally wants to kiss him!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #426: bridge/permission





	Can I?

This was it, this was the moment. Merlin’s heart was beating wildly. He had been waiting for this for so long. Arthur’s face was really close and he could feel his hands on his back.

“Can I…” Arthur huffed up a nervous chuckle. “Can I kiss you?”

Merlin closed his eyes and grinned. It was a bit old-fashioned but very nice that Arthur asked for permission. He nodded slightly and when Arthur’s lips met his, it was heaven. It wasn’t perfect as first kisses usually weren’t, but it was perfection all the same. Merlin never wanted to kiss anyone else in his entire life.


End file.
